All those Fairy Tales are full of shit
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Qui a dit que nous devions grandir ? C'est dans nos coeurs d'enfants que nait l'amour des grands. "Si nous pouvons le rêver, nous pouvons le réaliser." Quel grand homme que celui qui a dit cela. Il est temps pour la Sauveuse de devenir rêveuse. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient pas. Once Upon a Time appartient à la ABC.**

**Merci à "w" pour ses reviews et autre guest sur "Une Potion Givrée". Ca m'a fait super plaisir :D**

**Voici un vrai OS court, rien à voir avec le parpaing que représente "From the Dust".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Emma feuilletait l'épais livre de contes en espérant y trouver une quelconque réponse. Elle s'énervait et tournait les pages d'un geste plus vif. Henry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.<p>

- « Tu cherches quoi ?

- Un moyen de rendre sa fin heureuse à ta mère. Mais dans ton bouquin, aucun ''méchant'' ne semble trouver le bonheur...

- Y a rien, j'ai déjà regardé. C' est pas très féérique pour un livre de contes...

- Mais c'est ça !, s'écria Emma en refermant le livre d'un geste sec. Il faut de la _magie_. Quelque chose qui fait rêver, un truc où tout est bien qui finit bien.

- A quoi tu penses ?, demanda son fils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Disney » sourit la blonde.

* * *

><p>Regina attendait son fils dans le parc. L'air commençait à se rafraichir aussi la brune croisait les bras afin de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Henry arriva enfin. Il tenait à discuter près du lac et sa mère ne s'y opposa pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose mais elle ne voyait pas quoi. La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Elle entendit une voix percer le silence : «<em> Au détour de la rivièèèère, serait-elle au détour de la rivièèèèère ? J'attends, j'espèèère qu'elle sera là, rien que pour moi !<em> ».

Regina vit Emma surgir dans son champ de vision en pagayant au rythme de son chant. Elle chantait diablement faux mais elle y mettait tout son cœur. La brune resta bouche bée, ne sachant que penser de ce comportement puéril et insensé. Ceci dit, il était fort plaisant de voir Emma ramer tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

Elle ne savait si le pire était la voix ou le sens des paroles. La blonde s'avança près du bord.

- « Tu viens faire un tour ?

- C'est un lac, Swan. Pas une rivière.

- On s'en fout, répliqua l'intéressée. Tu viens ? Ca sera plus sympa que ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Non. »

La réponse était sans appel. Emma allait répliquer quand Regina fit un léger mouvement du poignet. La barque se retourna et la blonde finit dans l'eau glacée du lac. Alors qu'elle refaisait difficilement surface en claquant des dents, Regina avait disparu. Elle ragea mais se reprit : elle avait d'autres idées.

* * *

><p>La brune sortait du Granny's, un café bien chaud à la main. Emma la regardait, tapie dans l'ombre. C'était le moment d'entrer en scène.<p>

Elle claqua des doigts et le tailleur strict de la mairesse se mua dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser place à une tenue plus romanesque. La chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes était resserrée à la taille par un corset noir et élégant. Le jupon plissé était de gris.

Regina prit le tissu entre ses doigts sans comprendre d'où ceci sortait. Elle soupira d'agacement en voyant Miss Swan surgir en face d'elle, dans un accoutrement surprenant de désuétude.

Elle portait un vêtement de cuir noir et un pantalon moulant. Elle avait abandonné sa sempiternelle veste rouge au profit d'une cape écarlate. Sur sa tête, dominant ses boucles blondes, trônait un fin et pourpre couvre-chef fuselé où une plume, tout aussi rouge, donnait le ton.

- «_ Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris_, déclara pompeusement la blonde en tendant la main.

- C'est un cauchemar, fit Regina dans un souffle en se reculant d'un pas.

- Techniquement tu dois dire que c'est un _rêve _pour que je puisse enchaîner...

- Profites de tes rêves car c'est tout ce que tu auras, Swan. »

Et une fois encore, la brune disparut. Emma jura et tira un trait sur sa liste. Même pas un sourire, rien.

* * *

><p>Le soir, la Sauveuse était devant l'immense manoir <strong>. <strong>Elle se racla la gorge et commença à chanter.

«_ Même si ton cœur a l'âme en peiiine, il faut y croire quand même, le rêve d'une viiie c'est l'aaam..._ »

La blonde esquiva un escarpin qui frôla son doux visage. Fière de sa manœuvre, elle allait s'octroyer le petit plaisir de le faire remarquer à Regina... Quand le second escarpin vint soudainement embrasser sa joue. Quel baiser douloureux. Ceci la dissuada de chantonner le refrain.

Regina s'était empressée de refermer la fenêtre et n'avait décroché un mot. Cependant, Emma était presque certaine d'avoir deviné l'esquisse d'un sourire, l'écho lointain d'un rire. Peut-être qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Mais d'où lui venait cette soudaine passion pour le chant ? Regina n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Elle s'amusait de voir Emma rivaliser d'inventivité sans comprendre la véritable finalité de tout ceci.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Emma essaya d'envoyer des avions de papier par la fenêtre du bureau de Regina.<p>

Elle les fit léviter par magie et essaya vainement d'abord de viser la fenêtre. Les kamikazes de papier s'écrasèrent maintes fois sur le mur adjacent, énervant le commandant de l'expédition.

Elle leva son bras dans un geste vif et assuré, les avions s'élancèrent et brisèrent la vitre. « Au moins ils sont rentrés » songea la blonde avant de déguerpir, ayant entendu la Mairesse vociférer d'innombrables noms d'oiseaux à son intention.

* * *

><p>Les mots doux venus des airs n'avaient pas plus porté leurs fruits que ses tentatives précédentes. Emma avait investi le bureau de la Mairesse.<p>

Lorsque la brune entra, elle se retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer les froufrous de sa robe pourpre. Une rose dans ses cheveux faisait ressortir le blond de sa chevelure. Deux hommes que Regina ne connaissait pas jouaient de la mandoline et de l'accordéon en fredonnant doucement des paroles en italien. Son bureau était plongé dans une ambiance feutrée et sentait les pâtes à la bolognaise.

La brune rétorqua dans un sourire narquois que le flamenco était espagnol et que le reste de sa mise en scène était italienne.

« Quelle faute de goût, Miss Swan » lui lança-t-elle avant d'une fois de plus désamorcer une tentative de la Sauveuse.

« Au moins je ne suis plus totalement rétrogradée » pensa la blonde dans une lueur d'optimisme.

* * *

><p>Emma s'était donnée du mal pour que Gold veuille bien lui laisser le tapis. Elle s'était entraînée toute la journée à faire voler cette fichue carpette, essayant de diminuer au mieux ses risques de chute.<p>

Elle s'éleva dans les airs sur son tapis volant et arriva à hauteur du balcon. Où se trouvait une baie vitrée. Elle l'ouvrit d'un mouvement du poignet et franchit non sans quelques difficultés la large fenêtre. Regina était dans son lit en train de lire. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle regarda l'intruse par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Encore Emma, dans une tenue une fois encore, surprenante. Toute de blanc vêtue jusqu'à la cape. La brune lissa son pyjama azur. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche lascive que la blonde ne savait comment interpréter.

Emma réitéra le même discours qu'elle avait tenu les jours précédents. Regina déposa un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres, un baiser qui resterait à jamais caché dans le sourire de la Sauveuse.

Ce geste de tendresse paralysa la blonde qui ne savait comment réagir. La brune, fière d'avoir décontenancé la Sauveuse arbora soudain un sourire carnassier. Elle se saisit de la cape de ce prince des mille et une nuits et la rabattit sur sa tête. La blonde s'agita et reculait dangereusement vers le bord du balcon. Avant que Regina ne puisse la retenir elle bascula dans le vide.

- « Emma !, cria la brune en se penchant par-dessus son balcon.

- Quoi ?!, s'énerva la blonde en réapparaissant sur son tapis volant. Tu essayes de me tuer ou quoi ?, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se dépêtrer de l'amas de tissu.

- Cesse donc tes enfantillages ridicules. »

Regina avait eu peur mais elle avait préféré couper court à l'échange plutôt que de lui montrer que son comportement avait une quelconque influence sur elle. Elle claqua la porte fenêtre et Emma disparut dans la nuit, frustrée d'avoir une fois de plus échoué.

* * *

><p>Regina était tout à son ouvrage. Les plats mijotaient, cuisaient, crépitaient joyeusement sur le feu du piano. En fine maitresse d'orchestre, elle menait la danse, touillant et ajoutant quelques ingrédients ici et là dans les différents récipients. De fins fumets s'élevaient dans la cuisine et mettaient en appétit.<p>

Sa quiétude fut troublée par un bruit. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un crapaud sur son plan de travail. Elle recula d'abord puis se reprit. Comment ce crapaud était-il arrivé ici ? Elle plissa les yeux et toisa l'intru d'un regard noir. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres. Henry devait avoir oublié d'en fermer une. Il était absurde de se dire que ce crapaud ait pu ouvrir une porte. Elle rit doucement à cette pensée, s'imaginant le batracien actionner la poignée en tirant avec sa langue.

L'animal essaya de roucouler mais il n'en sortit que des croassements agaçants. Regina agita une spatule devant le crapaud, espérant le faire déguerpir de sa cuisine. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'esquissa aucun moment de fuite.

« Ou cet animal est stupide ou alors il n'a aucun instinct de survie », pensa la cuisinière.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te mettre dans de l'eau bouillante et te manger ? »

Le crapaud croassa de nouveau en réponse. Le batracien était vraiment étrange... Regina fut encore plus suspicieuse quand elle le vit tendre ses lèvres vers elle. Il s'était tendu sur ses pattes, essayant de gagner quelques centimètres encore pour l'atteindre.

« Non... Miss Swan ! » s'écria Regina.

Elle se recula et avisa l'animal d'un regard dur et hautain. Elle dominait le pauvre batracien de toute sa hauteur. Sans quitter Emma des yeux, elle fit apparaître un balai. Le crapaud déglutit difficilement et des croassements plaintifs se firent entendre dans la cuisine. La batracien agitait ses petites pattes avant dans un geste dissuasif et le visage de la brune se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

Dans sa chambre, Henry entendait quelques bruits sourds provenir de la cuisine. Il entendait sa mère rager et parfois un bruit de vaisselle qui vole en éclats. Il roula des yeux en se demandant ce que sa mère blonde avait bien encore pu inventer. Il se replongea dans son livre et tenta de faire abstraction du brouhaha environnant.

Emma s'était révélée être un adversaire agile. Bien que sa peur lui faisait faire des bonds désordonnés et successifs, elle parvenait à fuir le balai qui fendait l'air, menaçant sans cesse d'atterir sur sa tête. Elle ne cessait de dire à Regina d'arrêter cet acharnement mais cette dernière semblait déterminée à ne pas en tenir compte.

Agacée, elle jeta son arme à terre. D'un mouvement fluide de la main, elle envoya la batracien dans les airs, visant la fenêtre afin de le faire quitter définitivement la maison.

La pauvre bête rencontra bien vite la surface lisse et transparente que représentait la vitre. Emma en eut le souffle coupé. Sa vision se troubla. Elle était sonnée mais parfin encore à croasser faiblement.

Regina plaqua une main contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer un rire. Dans un mouvement de la main elle ouvrit la fenêtre et dans un second, elle envoya, enfin, Miss Swan, dehors.

Face à la porte désespérément close, la Sauveuse était passée par la fenêtre. Cependant elle n'avait pas pensé repasser si vite et aussi brutalement par là où elle était rentrée.

* * *

><p>Que de tentatives infructueuses !<p>

Le lancer de lanternes n'avait pas été plus glorieux, vu que le pommier avait failli flamber. La Sauveuse avait le discours, l'humour, le romantisme mais en vain. Regina lui reprochait d'être puérile mais des deux, c'était elle qui l'était surement le plus. Parce que dans cette histoire, qui ne cessait de fuir ?

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, la neige avait recouvert la ville et Emma était devant le manoir, devant cette porte fermée, encore. Elle avait essayé de passer par la fenêtre et cela n'avait point été couronné de succès. Si la porte était fermée alors elle allait l'ouvrir elle-même. Elle ancra ses pieds dans la neige et se concentra. La porte se mit à vibrer. Emma vit un geste rapide de ses bras et la porte sortit de ses gonds, suivant le même mouvement. La Mairesse ne tarda pas à arriver. Dans un nuage violacé, elle troqua sa tenue sophistiquée pour une tenue plus chaude, prête à défier le froid et Miss Swan qui cherchait la guerre.<p>

Regina forma une boule de neige défiant toute réalité. La sphère avait la taille d'une boule de démolition. Emma agita les mains devant elle afin de dissuader la brune mais trop tard. Elle tomba à la renverse dans la poudreuse, gelée et trempée par la neige. Elle cria que c'était de la triche et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Regina rit. Pour une fois, elle ne se défila pas et continua cette bataille enfantine avec la blonde. Emma avait clairement exprimé son refus de magie dans cette partie.

Les boules de neige volèrent de part et d'autres, touchant parfois l'une des deux femmes ou le pauvre pommier du jardin qui avait été promu bouclier pour cet affrontement neigeux.

A un moment donné, Regina capta le regard d'Emma. Ses yeux luisaient d'une nouvelle étincelle que la Mairesse avait parfois cru apercevoir. Elle se cacha derrière le pommier pour éviter un projectile blanc. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il était risqué de prendre son désir pour une réalité. Et pourtant...

« Tu joues plus ? »

Emma venait de rejoindre la brune près du pommier. Son bonnet noir surmonté d'un pompon protégeait sa tête du froid. Quelques boucles blondes s'échappaient de cette protection de laine. Elle avait les joues rougies par le froid, par cette bataille de boules de neige. On lisait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- « Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?, demanda soudainement Regina.

- Et bien... Je...

- Emma ?

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide !, s'exclama la blonde en levant les bras avant de les rabaisser en signe d'exaspération. Ecoute, cette histoire avec Robin est merdique. Ce livre de contes est pourri. Il dit peut-être la vérité mais pas toute la vérité. »

Emma continua sa tirade, maugréant sur Robin, maudissant son propre comportement, s'excusant. Ses paroles se firent plus douces et hésitantes tandis qu'elle avouait ses sentiments. Regina la regardait s'agiter et s'empêtrer dans ses mots. Elle songea que la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut était la blonde. Elle avait fait des erreurs, certes mais elle était toujours revenue.

- « Tu es la seule personne dont je me soucie, continua Emma. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais essaye d'y penser, d'envisager la possibilité que je... que nous... Enfin tu vois. Je sais que tu es perdue mais pense-y. S'il te plait.

- Je sais qui je suis et je sais ce que je veux. »

La voix de Regina se fit plus rauque. Elle attrapa Emma et l'attira vers elle. La blonde retint son souffle et Regina sourit contre ses lèvres. La brune passa ses bras atour de son coup et ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celles de la Sauveuse.

Le baiser était doux. Dans le froid, il réchauffait les cœurs, apaisait les peurs. Il était aussi tendre qu'avaient pu l'être ceux de Daniel, aussi empreints d'espoir que ceux de Robin.

Cependant celui-ci avait un goût différent, un goût sucré. Le baiser d'Emma était plus vrai que tout ce que Regina avait connu. Ceci n'était pas aussi prosaïque que pouvait l'être le livre d'Henry, ni aussi utopique que les scènes qu'Emma s'était évertuée à rejouer, mais qu'importe. Cette histoire est authentique et c'en est là toute la beauté.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez 11 références à Disney entre les scènes rejouées et les répliques et éventuellement une 12ème ^^ Vous pouvez vous amuser à les trouver.<strong>

**Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)**


	2. Chapitre Bonus

La Shérif mettait de l'ordre dans les différents papiers administratifs en ce samedi matin. Henry l'avait accompagnée dans le but de lui faire la conversation et se faisant, grappiller quelques informations sur la relation entre ses deux mères. Il avait été au courant de toutes ses manœuvres sauf une. Sa mère mordait dans un donut entre deux rangements de dossiers.

La mise en ordre de son bureau était rythmée par le claquement des tiroirs qu'elle fermait sans ménagement.

- « Donc, tu as fait quoi dans la cuisine pour que ça devienne un chantier pareil ?

- J'ai essayé de faire cuisiner un truc et ça a foiré.

- Pas chez toi, chez Maman.

- Ah. Rien. Je me suis changée en crapaud pour demander un baiser et ça s'est révélé plus périlleux que prévu. »

Elle retourna à sa tâche comme si de rien n'était. Son fils fronça les sourcils. Il demanda de plus amples informations et cette fois, Emma se lança dans un récit épique.

- « Et alors que j'étais cernée, en proie à une mort certaine, j'ai reculé sur le bord du plan de travail. Je me tenais péniblement à l'aide d'une seule patte. La chute s'annonçait vertigineuse et ta mère s'approchait de moi, menaçante avec son arme...

- Son arme ?, l'interromprit Henry.

- Ouais un balai. Et alors qu'elle le levait au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de l'enfoncer sur la mienne, elle a grondé d'une voix terrifiante : « _Long live the savior_ ».

- Elle a pas dit ça, si ?

- Si, confirmait vivement Emma avant de reprendre, et après j'ai pris mon courage à une patte et j'ai lâché ma prise. J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Le sol se rapprochait sans cesse de moi et soudain...

- Et soudain, ta mère est tombée mollement sur mon carrelage dans un croassement lamentablement plaintif. Toujours vivante car les nuisibles sont toujours les êtres les plus résistants. »

Emma et Henry se tournèrent naturellement la personne qui venait de gâcher la fin la plus grandiose des aventures de Miss Swan. Cette dernière soupira en découvrant sans surprise Regina entrer dans son bureau, avec un large sourire victorieux... et une nouvelle pile de dossiers. …...

* * *

><p>Malgré son aisance apparente, elle était très gênée par la situation. La blonde paraissait très bien vivre la chose, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Regina. Elle n'avait pas coutume de se sentir si démunie dans ce genre de situations. Regina était assise en tailleur, légèrement penchée en avant. Elle semblait captivée par ce que lui montrait l'écran ou du moins très concentrée. Elle prenait méticuleusement des notes sur un petit calepin posé sur sa jambe. Le reflet des images se laissaient voir dans le verre de ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur son nez. Elle notait des informations tout en commentant pour elle-même.<p>

« C'est complètement absurde... Personne n'a des lèvres comme ça... Personne ne court à moitié nu dans la forêt... Complètement abjecte... »

Elle crut entendre du bruit puis continua son œuvre. Le son de la télévision rendait moins distincts les bruits de la maison. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain. Dans sa panique, Regina éteignit la télévision avec finesse, en faisant chuter le pauvre écran dont la vision se troubla instantanément. Le téléviseur laissa échapper un nuage de fumée dans un soupir douloureux. La brune en profita pour user encore de la magie pour faire disparaître les derniers éléments qui pourraient jouer en sa défaveur. Le nuage violet happa les DVD qui jonchaient le sol ainsi que le calepin et se dissipa par enchantement. Emma resta bouche bée. Son regard vaqua du téléviseur torturé à Regina, qu'elle découvrait en pyjama, assise sur son lit en fin de matinée. Elle haussa les sourcils. La brune se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pinça les lèvres, retenant une remarque acerbe et défia l'intruse du regard. Cette dernière se racla la gorge.

- « Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regardais la télévision.

- En fin de matinée ? Ça fait trois ans que je suis à Storybrooke et je ne t'ai jamais vue en pyjama avant.

- C'est peut-être aussi parce que c'est la première fois que tu t'introduis dans ma chambre, contra l'intéressée.

- Oui... Mais tu regardais quoi ?

- ... Ca ne te regarde pas, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

- Non ! Tu ne regardais pas ÇA quand même ?!

- "Ça" quoi ?

- ...Du porno ?»

Regina se retint de laisser échapper un rire. Miss Swan pouvait faire preuve d'une telle stupidité. La gêne et l'embarras de la blonde ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son amusement. Elle lui accorda un sourire moqueur et Emma fit la moue. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire tout à coup.

La brune soupira. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Emma.

" Laisse-moi me préparer et régler quelques affaires. Je te retrouve en fin d'après-midi. Et prends un maillot de bain."

Emma s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle la poussa vers la porte, qu'elle referma sitôt après. La blonde se retrouva face à une porte close mais elle s'en alla le pas léger : elle avait hâte de savoir ce que Regina avait préparé.

* * *

><p>La brune se dirigea vers son vaste dressing où siégeait une chose bien échange : un mannequin recouvert d'un amas de tissu. Afin de mener à bien sa besogne, elle ensorcela mètre ruban et ciseaux. Elle fredonnait, chantonnait se faisant; des syllabes qui ne formaient des mots si ce n'est une joyeuse mélodie dont nous connaissons tous l'enchantement. Regina donnait le rythme. Les ciseaux coupaient le tissu et on commençait à discerner l'ombre d'un vêtement.<p>

Une heure plus tard, elle contempla fièrement son œuvre pourtant inachevée pour le moment. Elle la finirait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait s'apprêter : elle allait passer un moment en la compagnie d'Emma.

Regina ajusta son maillot de bain et enfila un tailleur. Il ne fallait pas que Miss Swan s'imagine... Quoi d'ailleurs ? La brune chassa ses réflexions et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Elle se saisit d'un fin pinceau à maquillage. Il épousa les formes de sa bouche dans un mouvement fluide et donna à ses lèvres une teinte pourpre caractéristique. Elle replaça ses cheveux et sourit à son reflet. Elle était exquise.

* * *

><p>Emma cria intérieurement en voyant Regina arriver au bout de la rue. Elle attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes qui lui avaient semblé être une éternité. Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de la brune et se laissa guider, nullement gênée par le regard des quelques curieux. Elles arrivèrent dans la forêt et Emma ne voyait toujours pas d'intérêt du maillot de bain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre un lac petit et coquet.<p>

Il semblait sorti de nulle part. La nuit commençait à tomber et permettaient aux étoiles de se dévoiler.

"Il n'existe que depuis aujourd'hui" lui expliqua succinctement la brune.

Emma lâcha enfin son bras. Elle semblait trépigner d'impatience et regardait Regina avec des yeux brillants. Elle se déshabilla sans pudeur aucune et dévoila le maillot de bain aussi écarlate que la veste qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Regina fut surprise de voir la blonde s'éloigner d'elle pour se diriger vers un arbre. Elle la suivie, intriguée.

La Shérif fit apparaître d'un revers de main une liane qui s'enroula solidement autour de l'arbre. Elle lança un grand sourire à Regina et se saisit de la liane. Elle prit son élan et s'envola, cramponnée à sa corde de fortune. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri rageur et sauta.

Sous le regard tout bonnement ahuri de Regina, Emma ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et son corps entra en contact avec la surface du lac avec bruit. Des gerbes d'eau trempèrent la brune qui se tenait tout près. D'un geste sec, elle essuya son visage. Elle se remerciait d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre du maquillage waterproof. Elle fusilla du regard la surface de l'eau sous laquelle se trouvait la blonde. Elle était déterminée à ne pas s'énerver mais le fait était qu'Emma mettait ses résolutions à rude épreuve. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce besoin presque irrésistible de tout foirer ? Regina s'approcha du bord.

"Sors de là tout de suite" ordonna-t-elle.

La surface restait lisse quoique les rares feuilles qui s'y glissaient laissaient des ondes sur l'eau. La brune fronça les sourcils et se mit à genoux. Elle fixa la surface plus intensément. Emma pouvait-elle vraiment retenir sa respiration si longtemps ?

"Emma, ce n'est pas drôle, si tu ne sors pas je te préviens je..."

Elle ne put finir sa menace. Une crinière blonde surgit soudainement de l'eau. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brune et serra son étreinte pour la faire plonger avec elle. La brune sombra toute habillée dans l'eau, victime du plan ô combien perfide de sa récente petite amie. L'eau glacée enveloppa son corps d'un voile de froideur. Regina se débarrassa d'Emma dont le corps lui semblait déjà plus froid que le sien mais pourtant plus chaud que l'eau. Elle se hissa sur le rebord et grelotta.

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant et tremblant vers les deux yeux émeraudes et la chevelure blonde qui dépassaient de la surface. Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait que la Sauveuse affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Pourquoi déjà avait-elle cédé à la demande de cet être rustre et primaire déjà ?

La chevelure blonde disparut de nouveau avant de réapparaître plus près d'elle. Emma se hissa elle aussi sur le bord, le corps ruisselant d'eau et les cheveux détrempés. Sa crinière blonde dissimulait entièrement son visage lui donnant un aspect animal. La brune lui jeta un regard en coin et sourit. Emma était délicieusement ridicule. Elle colla sa main contre sa chevelure et d'un geste la poussa dans l'eau. Emma refit surface quelques instants plus tard et eut le plaisir de voir Regina ôter son tailleur noir dont la chemise blanche trempée ne laissait plus le loisir d'imaginer le maillot qu'il dissimulait savamment.

* * *

><p>Regina était au Granny's. Elle buvait un café en compagnie de son fils mais son attention était portée sur la blonde qui lui lançait des regards assassins. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait lui reprocher Tinkerbell cette fois. Elle finit sa tasse, s'excusa auprès d'Henry et s'approcha de sa table.<p>

- « Qu'as-tu encore contre moi ? Je t'ai enfermée dans une lanterne ? Je t'ai visée au lance-pierre ?

- ...

- Je ne t'ai pourtant rien dit sur tes hanches... »

Tinkerbell lui lança un regard encore plus noir si des fois c'était encore possible. Regina esquissa un sourire, amusée de ce comportement puéril.

- « Tu as ruiné mon solo.

- Pardon ? Quel solo ?

- Celui que m'avait donnée Emma."

Tinkerbell expliqua alors ce que la Shérif avait planifié initialement. Regina n'avait ouï que la douce chanson de la barque mais elle ignorait que ce n'était qu'un prélude.

Emma avait amadoué Tink et Nova qui elles mêmes s'étaient chargées de convaincre les autres bonnes sœurs. Des répétitions avaient été données dans le plus grand secret, et le plus grand malheurs des riverains avoisinants. Tink révéla avoir subtilisé le grand solo à Calliope.

Elle raconta avec délice comment les tensions avaient donné lieu à des affrontements amusants notamment quand Terpsichore avait brisé un vase sur la tête. de Thalie qui elle, maintenait qu'il s'agissait d'un pot. Regina était loin de s'être doutée que toutes ces tentatives d'approche résultait d'une quelconque recherche aboutie.

« Et la Fée Bleue ne sait pas chanter, souffla Tinkerbell. Quand elle 'chante', un râle s'échappe de sa gorge. On dirait un goéland en train de rendre l'âme. J'ai encore les oreilles qui saignent.. »

La fée massa douloureusement ses pauvres oreilles au souvenir de cet épisode tortueux.

- « Peut-être que Miss Swan n'était-elle pas une aussi piètre chanteuse que je le pensais, songea Regina à voix haute.

- Oh crois-moi Emma c'est une déesse à côté... Mais au départ elle voulait faire une entrée en grandes pompes, l'idée de la barque et de la chorale n'est venue qu'après.

- Elle voulait te changer en éléphant ?, demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui comment le sais-tu ?, interrogea son amie, curieuse.

- Parce que tu aurais fait un éléphant volant tout à fait honorable » répondit-elle du tac au tac, avec un fin sourire narquois.

* * *

><p>Le fait est que la blonde n'avait eu de cesse de sauver Regina. Il était temps d'inverser la tendance et la brune avait une idée derrière la tête.<p>

« Au zoo ? On va aller au zoo ? » répéta Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

L'idée était surprenante mais pas déplaisante.

Emma était surprise de découvrir un tel trésor animalier dans une si petite ville. Un des employés du zoo leur présenta succinctement le domaine. Il était âgé, bougon et peu aimable. Regina se montrait également sèche, décidée à faire payer ce vieux pruneau desséché et aigre qui gâchait son blonde regardait la Mairesse s'engager corps et âme dans cette joute. Mais le vieil homme ne se laissa pas faire et les planta finalement au milieu du zoo.

La grande volière abritait en son cœur des oiseaux aux mille et une couleurs. Les plumages divers tranchait au milieu de la verdure. Ils volaient autour d'elle et Emma les regardait avec des grands yeux d'enfant émerveillé.

Elle réalisait soudain que le zoo était désert. Regina devait l'avoir privatisé pour l'occasion.

Les oiseaux se laissaient approcher, caresser. Emma attirait sans cesse l'attention de la brune sur un nouveau spécimen qu'elle trouvait plus beau que le précédent.

Elles s'amusèrent à faire de grands signes aux ours qui leur rendirent leur salut. Il était très amusant de voir ces bêtes imposantes, confortablement assises, agiter leur patte immense aux griffes acérés dans un geste amical.

Regina donna des cacahuètes à un éléphant qui tendait le trompe par-dessus la barrière. Alors qu'elle rangeait le sac de friandises dans son manteau, l 'animal l'attrapa par la taille. Elle cria et Emma resta à admirer la brune se débattre à corps et à cri. La blonde éclata de rire et reçut quelques réprimandes de Regina. L'animal consentit à la relâcher quand elle se décida enfin à lui donner le sachet qu'il désirait tant.

- « Madame le Maire 0, l'éléphant 1.

- Oh j'aurais pu l'envoyer valser d'un revers de main.

- Ah ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu étais terrorisée.

- J'étais surprise. »

Emma rit doucement. Un enclos attira son attention. Il semblait que l'on pouvait toucher les singes dans cet enclos. Emma la tira par la manche comme une enfant et l'implora presque pour y aller.

« Va-y, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Emma allait ouvrit la bouche et dire qu'elle l'attendrait mais une doux baiser sur la joue assorti d'un fin sourire l'en dissuadèrent.

« D'accord mais fais vite. »

Elle ouvrit la barrière qu'elle referma derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, Regina rejoignis un homme un peu plus loin.<p>

- « Tout est prêt ?

- Tout est en ordre, votre Majesté.

- C'est parfait, conclut Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une mesure si drastique... , commença l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas passé de marché pour un de tes précieux conseils il me semble, Gold.

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite de passer un bon moment. »

Rumpelstilskin s'éloigna. Il se retourna toutefois une dernière fois, un grand sourire habillant son visage : « Ah t'ai-je précisé que la magie ne te serais d'aucune utilité ? ». Regina écarquilla les yeux et le sourire du Ténébreux s'élargit d'autant plus : « Et j'ai oublié de l'anestésier. »

* * *

><p>Un feulement retentit et un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Regina. Elle jeta ses talons plus loin et courut se jeter dans l'enclos.<p>

Emma était collée contre le tronc d'un arbre à tellement point qu'elle devait essayer de fusionner avec lui. Le félin qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'un chat domestique. Le monstre imposant tout rayé de noir et de orange lui faisait face. Il la transperçait de ses yeux jaunes, attendant visiblement un geste de sa part. La blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira fortement. Elle les rouvrit soudain et courut à toutes jambes. Elle avait déambulé dans l'enclos et ne savait à présent plus où se trouvait la sortie.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, fendant la végétation épaisse. Elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son affaire. Un arbre laissa trainer une de ses racines sinueuses et la Sauveuse se retrouva face contre terre. Elle gémit de douleur se saisit son pied. Elle se releva péniblement et tenta d'escalader un arbre. Elle était exténuée et croyait être à au moins trois bons mètres du sol mais le fait est que la distance qui la séparait de la terre devait tout au plus atteindre un mètre. Malgré la douleur, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant le visage de Regina et sauta en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide avant de trébucher, encore.

« Ce n'est pas l'enclos des singes. »

Visiblement, la blonde avait encore assez d'énergie pour se permettre une pointe de sarcasme.

- « Non, avoua Regina.

- Je suppose que cette idée géniale n'avait pas pour but de me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ?

- non, je... » commença Regina.

Une queue rayée se balança d'un arbre. Regina déglutit. Le grand félin semblait sourire. Il devait se ravir d'avoir deux proies pour lui tout seul. La brune essaya de garder contenance mais le félin feula comme pour lui rappeler que le plus fort en ces lieux n'était pas celui qui portait la couronne.

Dans une demande silencieuse, la brune tendit la main à Emma qui la saisit. Elle l'aida à se relever.

« Je vais faire diversion. La sortie est par là. »

La Mairesse pointa la sortie dans un infirme geste de la main. Emma la regardait avec angoisse. Elle n'allait pas oser.

« Regina, attends.. »

Trop tard. Elle s'était déjà lancée dans une course effrénée parmi les arbres. Naturellement, la bête trouva la cible mouvante beaucoup plus attractive que la proie blessée à sa merci.

* * *

><p>La Mairesse colla son dos à un arbre et reprit sa respiration. Elle l'avait semé mais elle le savait plus proche d'elle que d'Emma. C'était là tout ce qui comptait. Elle n'avait rien en sa possession pour se défendre. Elle se maudissait. Soudain elle sentit un objet dans sa poche. Elle sortit la petite boite qu'elle contenait.<p>

« _Pour rallumer la flamme_ »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de signature pour savoir que ce message provenait de Gold. Elle soupira en constatant que la boite contenait des allumettes. Elle décida de sacrifier une des manches de sa chemise et d'en enrouler une branche. Elle mit le feu à sa chemise. Dieu seul sait combien de temps cet arme providencielle assurerait sa défense.

Elle entendit le félin. Du moins elle entendit les feuilles craquer sous son poids.

Elle se retourna vivement au moment où le félin lui bondissait dessus. Elle se dégagea à temps et brula au passage les moustaches du félin. Elle agita la branche enflammée sous son nez. Le tigre retroussa les babines et cracha. Il s'était soudain écrasé sur le sol, comme pour reconnaître sa défaite. La bête essaya de nouveau de l'attaquer et la torche lui brula la face. Le tigre gémit et se frotta la tête contre le sol pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

Regina saisit sa chance et rebroussa chemin pour atteindre la sortie.

* * *

><p>Emma sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle hurla de peur avant de constater que ce n'était <em>que<em> Regina. Les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée, une manche en moins... mais en un seul morceau et bien vivante.

Les feuilles craquèrent un peu plus loin. Les bruissement se faisaient entendre plus distinctement, plus menaçant. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de voir sa fourrure pour en connaître l'auteur.

- « Merde le revoilà, souffla Emma.

- Vite. Je vais te porter.

- Mais tu ne pourras. Pars sans moi.

- Oh c'est bon. »

La blonde se sentait étrangère. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'être la demoiselle en détresse. A vrai dire, jamais. Se retrouver dans les bras de Regina était une situation bien peu banale.

« Putain il est là ! Cours ! »

Emma lui donna un coup dans le dos comme on encourage un cheval à s'élancer. Le fait est qu'un cheval est fait pour supporter le poids d'un humain et que Regina était loin d'être coutumière du fait. Emma l'empêcha de se retourner. La blonde hurlait des mots dont Regina ne comprenait même plus le sens. Elles franchirent la barrière qui était ouverte.

La brune continua sa course encore plus loin. Emma vit avec horreur le tigre sortir de l'enclos. Elle le vit bondir, ouvrit grand sa gueule où brillait deux grandes canines. Elle ferma les yeux et serra Regina de toutes ses forces.

« Bravo, quel grand spectacle. Je suis éblouis par une telle performance. »

Emma rouvrit les yeux et déserra son étreinte. La brune la posa sur le sol. Le félin s'était figé dans les airs. Un homme se trouvait à ses côtés et applaudissait avec une mine satisfaite.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Regina crachait les mots entre ses dents.

- « Voyons, ma chère, ceci aurait été profondément ennuyant. Une bête si puissante... anesthésiée, elle perd tout son intérêt.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Je n'ai fait que rendre ton spectacle plus vrai, plus authentique... plus crédible.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Emma, à l'image de la brune, semblait avoir séjourné plusieurs jours dans la forêt. De la terre maculait ses vêtements et quelques feuilles parsemaient ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours ses bras autour du cou de Regina et jetait sans cesse de petits coups d'oeil vers le tigre pour s'assurer qu'il ne représentait plus aucune menace.

« Ca, Miss Swan, je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. »

Gold se dissipa dans un nuage pourpre et le tigre bénéficia du même sort.

« Alors ? »

Regina soupira et prit les mains d'Emma.

- « Je voulais... Tu as toujours le beau rôle. Je voulais, pour une fois, inverser les rôles.

- Donc me faire à moitié tuer par un tigre te semblait tout à fait justifié.

- ….

- Faut relativiser : t'aurais me foudre dans des gorges au milieu des gnous, rit la blonde.

- ... »

Regina se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

- « Non ! Tu y as pensé en plus !

- Ce zoo n'a pas de gnous.

- Bien. Très bien. Parfait. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis une demoiselle, je suis en détresse alors maintenant, votre Majesté, mon Prince, assumez les conséquences de vos actes. »

A sa grande surprise, la blonde passa un bras autour de son cou et s'appuya sur sa jambe valide pour soulever l'autre.

« Bah quoi ? Le prince porte toujours la princesse » se justifia la Sauveuse.

Un nuage violet les enveloppa et Regina portait la blonde dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Le mannequin tendit son bras vers sa créatrice qui ajusta le tissu. Les dernières retouches avaient été apportées.<p>

Regina posa fièrement les mains sur ses hanches et la robe fit de même. Elle annula son enchantement et le tissu redevint inerte. Tout était près.

Emma attendait nerveusement sur le fauteuil. Elle avait conscience d'avoir un peu gâché la surprise de Regina au lac. Elle avait eu une belle surprise et une belle frayeur au zoo. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soupira, espérant se détendre. Elle se demandait pourquoi le salon avait été ainsi dépouillé de ses meubles.

Le nuage violacé s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La blonde cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, espérant ou priant peu-être pour que ce mirage ne se dissipe pas avec la fumée. Affublée de grandes créoles d'or et d'une longue robe écarlate dont le tissu fluide épousait ses formes, Regina dansait.

Emma ne fit même pas attention à la musique entraînante qui s'était élevée dans la pièce. Un fin serre-tête ornait sa chevelure ébène afin de libérer son doux visage. Ses cheveux retombaient librement et caressaient ses épaules que la robe laissait parfois dénudées. Un sourire taquin désespérément attaché à ses lèvres, elle se plaisait de la réaction de la blonde qui ne savait que dire ou que faire. Alors elle laissait son regard brûlant sur la brune. Regina tournoyait, le tissu s'enroulant autour de ses jambes avant d'esquisser le mouvement inverse.

Elle faisait de petits mouvements avec ses épaules, suivant le rythme de la musique. Elle ne quittait pas Emma des yeux et lui jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle agitait savamment le tambourin qu'elle tenait dans sa main. elle délaissa bien vite son instrument et fit apparaître un foulard violet entre ses mains. En deux sauts légers, elle arriva près d'Emma.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir, ajusta sa position. Elle passa le foulard autour du cou de la blonde et l'attira doucement vers elle tout en la gratifiant d'un sourire carnassier. Emma déglutit et se laissa faire. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par leurs souffles, la brune la poussa d'une main et s'éloigna. Emma replaça ses cheveux qui lui obturaient la vue et reporta son regard sur l'hypnotisante danseuse. Regina tendit la main dans le vide et une lance s'y logea.

Elle effectua quelques sauts légers, suivant l'engouement des instruments qui jouaient toujours. Emma la vit avec surprise planter l'arme dans son parquet. La musique s'emballa, le cœur de la blonde la suivit. Regina tournoya autour de la lance et le long tissu pourpre offrit aux yeux curieux une parcelle délectable des jambes de Regina. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tendit un bras et dans un même instant la musique se tut. La brune essaya de respirer doucement, légèrement essoufflée par l'effort.

Elle se redressa, ancra son regard dans celui d'Emma et attendit une réponse. Malheureusement, cette dernière affichait un air béa. Elle ne trouvait les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle bafouilla quelques mots, le rouge lui montant aux joues et laissa un "c'était chouette" franchir ses lèvres. La brune plissa les yeux et Emma sur qu'elle venait de faire une bourde. Elle se leva avec empressement, voyant les yeux de Regina s'embuer de larmes qu'elle ignorait factices. La danseuse sortit une pièce de tissu de son décolleté.

« Pauvre fille quelle tristesse... »

Regina approcha son visage du mouchoir et souffla. Un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa et Emma se retrouva seule au milieu du salon.

« Putain quelle conne » se maudit-elle.

« Ouh ouh chérie par ici »

Emma se retourna. Elle laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Regina était assise, jambes croisées sur le fauteuil où elle siégeait quelques instants plus tôt. Ses bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs dans une posture dans laquelle transparessait toute son assurance. Emma s'approcha et la brune se redressa. Elle s'accouda et mit son visage dans le creux de la paume de sa main droite, sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

- « Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donnée...

- C'est donc ça que tu me cachais..., réalisa soudain la Sauveuse. Mme Regina Mills, la femme à l'autorité sans faille regardait des Disney à ses heures perdues...

- Et qui est l'idiote qui a commencé avec tout ceci ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Regina l'attira vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Donc, reprit la blonde, si tu es la belle Esméralda, ça fait de moi Phoebus... ? »

Elle regarda la Shérif avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle se recula quelque peu et posa une main sur son cœur avec une expression exagérée.

- « Je croyais que tu étais l'autre. Tu sais celui qui sonne les cloches.

- Ah. Ah. Ah. Très fin. Bravo » lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

La brune se rapprocha d'Emma. Celle-ci sembla s'attendrir de tant de douceur de la part de celle qui avait ravi son cœur. Entre deux baisers, le souffle se faisait plus saccadé, les mains plus aventureuses, cherchant désespérément à s'affranchir de cette barrière de tissu.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu dans un Disney ».

Emma frissonna et s'abandonna finalement dans ses bras.

Elle y avait pensé. Elle y avait cru. Elle l'avait rêvé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et elle avait finalement osé. Elle avait séduit un coeur que l'on jugeait imprenable ou inexistant mais c'est le coeur de la Sauveuse qui s'émouvait soudain sous ses délicates attentions.

Comme il est grisant pour le cœur de réaliser ce que la raison croit impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**Ceci est un chapitre bonus, probablement plus fou que la premier. Au départ il n'y en avait qu'un mais **_GinaMills _**m'a donné l'idée de ce deuxième chapitre.****  
><strong>

**Vous avez une dizaine de référence à Disney.**

**Au départ, j'ai fait un AMV qui fait le parallèle entre les scène Swan Queen et les Disneys. J'ai inversé les choses et ça a donné cette fanfiction.**

**Des avis sur ce chapitre 2 ?**


End file.
